


Day Two - Jealousy/Green

by rizahawkaye



Series: MirSan Week 2017 [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizahawkaye/pseuds/rizahawkaye
Summary: Miroku misses the green that's been replaced by snow.





	Day Two - Jealousy/Green

Snow capped every mountain, every hill, and every peak. It layered the lively green that had withered to brown, turning the soil to slush. The air was cold enough that sunlight shone blindingly bright off the crystalized water without melting it. Miroku found himself squinting uncomfortably when he moved his eyes from the safety of his own shadow. He tried to keep his head down enough to spare himself the pain as he trekked through the piles, flanked by his companions.

Winter was not a favorite season for the monk. Ever since he was a boy he shied away from the ice, from the way snow dampened his robes and made him feel numb to the bone. Winter was when he had learned the most, holed away in the temple that was his home, reading books and practicing script, spells, and pick-up lines. He was mildly irritated that there was no temple to retreat to now, as InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo kicked the iced water up around them, sometimes pausing in their advance to pelt crude balls of it at one another.

Inevitably, someone nabbed Miroku in the back of the head. He stumbled forward with the thud of the hard-packed ice. “Oops,” Kagome smiled at him sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Miroku.”

“Hey, Miroku,” InuYasha barked from a place near a line of snow-topped trees. He was prowling about for untouched snow, dodging it as it slipped off branches. “Quit your frowning.”

“Yeah, why don’t you like the snow, Miroku?” Shippo piped. He was rolling a small snowman into existence with the help of Kirara, who nudged pieces into place with her nose.

Miroku was about to answer, his mouth poised to give them a lecture on all the ways in which snow was unpleasant. They watched him with anticipation, but before he could let a word fall off his tongue Sango interrupted. “It’s only a little frozen water,” she said, swaying toward him, the tips of her fingers dripping from where ice had warmed against her skin. It wasn’t Sango's words that made Miroku slowly tap his jaw shut, but the rare smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. The dull green of the winter trees began to glow with her contentedness, the color of it overtaking the pang of sunlight reflecting off the snow. He swallowed his intended retort. “I’m only mourning the green of life,” he said instead.

The cool air had nipped at Sango's face and left it flushed, like the color of the sky when the sun goes down in spring. Her eyes glittered when she glanced over the white landscape. “This is the way life pauses to start refreshed, Houshi-sama. Green will return in time, but for now why don’t we all enjoy being cold and wet together, as friends do?”

Miroku nodded at her. As much as he detested the cold grey of winter, he supposed he could grin and bear it as long as the green of spring was alive in Sango’s smile. He bent down and scooped snow into his hand. Balancing his staff in the crook of his elbow, he curved the ice into a snowball and hurled it in InuYasha’s direction. InuYasha ducked, and the icy ball split into pieces against the trunk of a tree. It didn’t take long for a (substantially larger) orb of ice to be flung back in response.

Soon Miroku’s lungs were burning with the chill of the air. He forgot about the numbness that was creeping its way into his body until the snow fight was through, and he rubbed his hands together in a desperate attempt to get some feeling in his fingers again. Sango took his hands in hers, which had been heated by the insulation that was Kirara’s fur. Miroku winced at the feeling of blood rushing through his cooled tissues. “You’re not mourning the green anymore, are you?” She asked him.

“Not at all,” he replied. “I’ve found it in something else."


End file.
